Best Friends, Forever?
by Willow Athena
Summary: The thing I wanted most in the world – Genesis – always only a breath away, but untouchable to me. How much more of myself am I willing to sacrifice for our friendship? YAOI


**Best Friends…Forever?**

_By Willow Athena_

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Genesis, but I don't – not yet anyway! Angeal belongs to…let's just let Genesis decide. Characters property of Square Enix etc.

**Author's Note:** This is a one hour, one-shot! I'm really gonna do it this time! I'm not sure how graphic I can be, but I'm gonna try.

* Please note…I aimed for lemon, but I only hit citrus (of indeterminate variety). It's mushy, and cute, and angsty, and well…full of romance.

**Warning:** Shounen ai/Yaoi…Guys with Guys, if you don't know what that means. If that offends you, then this story is not for you…Turn Back Now!

But, if that is your kinda thing, then I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Preservation**

* * *

_Best Friends_!

The phrase mocked him now, now that he was so close to getting what he wanted. It was a mask Angeal used to disguise his true feelings. What he felt for his childhood friend was more than mere friendship. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask Genesis to dinner, his fiery friend's nonchalant reply of, "Sure, whatever you want," left Angeal questioning if the beautiful man had deciphered his real meaning, or if this was just going to be another meal they ate together.

He had also offered to pick Genesis up, to emphasise that it was a date, but Genesis had said he had a few things to take care of and would meet him there when he was done. Genesis was late. Not that that was unusual, Genesis believed that everyone ran on his time, as though appointments and deadlines were mere suggestions…this did not translate well in his army life, although no instructor would dare reprimand him. Angeal had been sitting in the posh restaurant for about thirty minutes with no sign of him. He was beginning to worry.

"Is something wrong?" a deep, smooth voice called beside Angeal's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Did I startle you?" he laughed as he noticed Angeal tense. With the grace of a prince, he took his seat across from Angeal. He smiled broadly at his friend's nervousness, not knowing what could have brought it on.

"Nothing's wrong, and you didn't startle me, I was just thinking about something," he weakly offered, trying to hide the content of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It was probably some girl, right? You had that dreamy look in your eyes." He stared blankly back at his best friend, trying to read his reaction. When Angeal had asked him to dinner that night, he had been…_odd_. Genesis had felt like he was being asked on a date, but pushed the thought aside – this was his friend after all, not some giddy boy that worshiped him, like the suitors who normally coveted him.

"No," Angeal coughed. Genesis was right to assume it was a woman; the only man Angeal had ever been interested in was him – just him! But, Genesis was probably one of the few men he couldn't have – his best friend. Fear over ruining their friendship had kept him silent all these years, but lately he had become so miserable

Genesis had become worried about him, had spent excessive amounts of time with him, had broken up with his boyfriend over him. Angeal had felt guilty about that, but in truth, their previously happy relationship had been the reason for Angeal's miserable mood. Genesis had said that it wasn't his fault, that Rufus ShinRa was just a jealous ass that meant nothing to him, nothing compared to Angeal – this had given Angeal the courage to ask him out on this date.

"You don't have to lie to me – best friends tell each other everything." Genesis smiled his wicked, sensuous smile at Angeal, not really meaning to flirt.

_Not this_, Angeal thought. "I was wondering if Seph was doing okay on his mission. I mean, we're all only second class, they really shouldn't be giving us such dangerous missions. I feel like they're trying to kill us sometimes." Angeal could do this – talk about work, distract himself from staring at Genesis' beautiful, strong features, which now looked annoyed.

Genesis was annoyed – he didn't want to talk about Sephiroth, it seemed that ever since _he_ came into the picture, Genesis had to work five times as hard to secure Angeal's attention. Although he considered Sephiroth a friend, Angeal was his! _His_ best friend!

"I thought you didn't like this type of food? I remember you saying it was '_too chefy_' for you." Genesis attempted to steer the conversation away from Sephiroth, as he took a sip of Angeal's drink. Genesis winced from the taste of expensive hard liquor. He knew Angeal could hold his liquor; they both could, due to the speed with which their mako kicked in, but – this was just insane. Angeal only ever drank when he was trying to calm himself. _Why did he need to be clam_, Genesis wondered.

"Yeah, but I know _you_ loved it." Angeal warmly smiled, softening his serious expression, sending a sudden heat rising in Genesis. Was Angeal flirting with him? No, it couldn't be! He needed to stop this, his recent interaction with Angeal had been sending him mixed signals, causing him to hope in vain for something he dared not hope for… _Angeal_.

"What I liked most was just being with you, I don't care where we eat." He elegantly raised his hand at a waiter, who ran like a love-sick puppy to Genesis' side.

"3rd Class, Fair, Sir." The attractive adolescent saluted and smiled down at Genesis, then noticed Angeal and smiled more broadly, darting to the other side of the table to slap the man on the back. "Angeal! Never thought I'd see you here."

ShinRa owned everything, including this elite Officers Restaurant, and 3rd class SOLDIERs were, well…just cheap labour, often being ordered on assignment there when they could not devise harrowing missions in which they needed to prove their worth, their loyalty to SOLDIER.

"Crappy assignment! Did you piss someone else off?" Angeal smiled, pushing the 17 year old boy off of him.

"Nah, it's not so bad," Zack said. Angeal caught him briefly glance in Genesis' direction. He inwardly sighed. _Not another one_, he thought.

"So, what'll it be?" Zack leaned his palm on Angeal's shoulder and confidently peered in Genesis' direction. Genesis' intense light green, piercing through his auburn strands, paralysing Zack with his most insignificant glance.

"A _screaming orgasm_," Genesis wickedly smiled, hiding amusement behind his sensual expression. Angeal heard Zack gulp, remove his hand form his shoulder and stare, mouth agape at Genesis.

"W-will that be…all?" Zack asked, barely able to speak, stuttering like one of Genesis' fangirls, not the 3rd class Soldier he was supposed to be.

"How about some _sex on the beach_ as well," Genesis purred, leaning closer to the almost hyperventilating 3rd class soldier.

"I'll be right back." Zack had to stop himself from bolting away at that moment, or throwing himself at Genesis.

"Did you really have to do that to him?" Angeal asked once Zack had left. "Do you even like those drinks?" He sighed, leaning his chin into his palm.

"No, they're nothing too special. I just like entertainment. It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch – that I can still make someone melt." Genesis mirrored Angeal's position. "It feels nice to be wanted sometimes," he added.

"You're always wanted, Gen." Angeal caressed the hair out of his eyes.

"I need more than this," was all Genesis managed, before Zack returned with the two drinks. Genesis downed the _screaming orgasm_ while Zack was still placing the other drink on the table. Zack could feel the tension at the table, and decided to politely excuse himself until they wanted more.

"Bill please," Genesis called as Zack turned.

"Sure thing." Zack eyes darted to Angeal, who also looked confused at this sudden change of plans. Zack quickly left, deciding he would just write his name and phone number on the bill, and hope for the impossible.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Angeal nervously ventured, not understanding Genesis' need to suddenly cut their date short.

"No, quite the opposite, my dear Angeal," he replied, while savouring his _sex on the beach_. "I just thought we could relax, with some take-out, at my place. I don't feel like entertaining any crowds tonight." He winced, as he downed the last of the cocktail. Only Genesis could look intimidating, while twirling a girly cocktail in his hand.

"You said the magic words, Gen." Angeal smiled, but he was becoming increasingly nervous at the thought.

"What, pizza?" His easy laugh devoured all Angeal's remaining sense.

"No – relax," Angeal sighed, knowing any type of relaxation would elude him in Genesis' presence.

Genesis paid the bill, even though Angeal had insisted on treating him, and he almost had to wrestle it from him to do it. But Genesis' slighter frame was faster, and Angeal's slightly tipsy frame was well…tipsy.

Genesis briefly wondered why Angeal's protégé looked so dejected when he tossed their paid bill away.

Genesis insisted Angeal lean on him as they strolled to his place. Genesis talked to him with practiced ease, all the way to ShinRa Towers. Angeal wasn't tipsy anymore, Genesis' close proximity, and his resulting increased heart rate, forced mako to course throughout his body, sobering him up completely. When they got to ShinRa towers, Angeal insisted on supporting his own weight.

"Afraid people will get the wrong idea?" Genesis teased and baited him.

"No, it's just…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'd be the one blamed for it. For having corrupted the Angelic Angeal," he sighed. Genesis felt he was always being blamed for everything, even things he had nothing to do with, like Sephiroth's sexual orientation, I mean…it wasn't _his_ fault that the younger hero was _pitching for the same team_. In fact, Genesis had wished for the very opposite, once he realised the man's attraction to Angeal. Sephiroth, just having turned 19, was suddenly shadowing the 20 and 21 year old best friends.

Although Genesis thought Sephiroth arrogant, he had to admit, the man was beautiful, and persistent…although Angeal was blind to his advances. It reminded Genesis of his own failed, misinterpreted, pursuit of Angeal…how it felt to be brushed off, left unnoticed, no matter what he did, or how blatant he dared to be – stopping just short of explicitly confessing to his best friend. But in the end, Genesis decided he would rather have Angeal in his life as a friend, rather than lose him over romantic foolishness. But his feelings would not be so easily brushed under the rug. Angeal was a constant factor in every relationship he ever had, all of them ending before they even began. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying. All he wanted was his untouchable angel. Genesis was an expert at being thwarted in this endeavour, and for this reason alone, he found an ounce of compassion for Sephiroth.

Walking into his apartment, Genesis carelessly kicked his boots off near the door, forcing Angeal to quickly retrieve them and place them in a line next to his own. Genesis threw off his red leather duster, throwing it haphazardly over the back of a couch. Angeal retrieved that also, and hung it up. Genesis had worn a black, silk, dress shirt to the elite club, he untucked the shirt now, undoing the cuffs and rolling the sleeves up. He threw himself across a soft, suede, viridian couch, folding both arms behind his head, sighing contently, as his hair jostled around his face.

Angeal had walked through the open-plan apartment and gotten Genesis a coke, and himself one of the mint flavoured, vitamin enriched, spring waters Genesis loved…and swore was the only weapon to defeat a hangover. Although Angeal did not have a hangover right now, he thought he better take precautions.

Genesis smiled, and attempted not to watch, as Angeal removed his armour. As SOLDIER regulations stated, 'all soldiers are to be in full uniform when outside the military compound', not that Genesis ever paid any attention to that or any other rule ShinRa concocted.

Angeal sat down on the L-shaped couch, next to Genesis' head, and placed his feet up on the ottoman. He sipped his mint water with nervous urgency. Genesis propped himself up, half on Angeal's shoulder, mindlessly flicking through channels, as he teased the small coke bottle between his luscious pink lips, not really drinking at all. Angeal gulped at the sight. "Do you want it?" Genesis inquired.

_Yes! A hundred times, yes._ "'Kay, maybe some," he finally choked out. He took a few small sips, not really caring about the contents, just Genesis' taste on the opening.

The silence that stretched between them, this time, was an awkward one, filled with things neither would say, out of fear. Genesis was always the more daring one, and his heart ached to say something, to break this silence with the truth.

"Gen, I…I love you," Angeal whispered to the man resting on his shoulder. He was often surprised at the ease with which he said these words to his best friend, but he had loved him as far back as he could remember, a feeling so unshakable, he felt it at the core of his being, allowing him to be himself, to be Angeal, or even 'Geal, whatever took Genesis' fancy.

"I know. I love you too," Genesis sighed, wrapping his arms around Angeal's waist, and holding his breath for him to continue. This was not going as Angeal had planned.

_Say it_, Genesis thought, _I need to hear you say it._

"Um…Gen…" He shifted to face Genesis, caressing his best friend's face with his free left hand. The silken features turning flush under his touch.

_You're breathtaking_, Angeal thought, staring into vulnerable light green mako. He leant down, noticing Genesis' lips part automatically in anticipation. He hovered just above, his minty breath ghosting over Genesis' flush red lips.

"I'm yours, if you want me," he softly brushed the parted lips with his own. Genesis, ever affectionate, responded to the gesture with a fiery need, claiming Angeal's lips with his own, leaving no room for doubt about their feelings, about the reality shattering promise their lips were now making. There could be no turning back after this, no reprieve, no misunderstandings…just everything they both hoped for.

All or nothing, no compromise in between.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Why can't I just write a lemon filled one-shot and jump right in? I don't know what's wrong with me. I was in a weird mood tonight when I wrote this…didn't wanna touch my other stories because of it, so I decided to write this instead.

If I get reviews and people liked this, then I may decide giving the impending lemon here a shot. Just not sure if anyone will like this, if you do, then please review and let me know. Review even if you don't like it, so I know where I went wrong.

Thanks for reading this.

~Willow~


End file.
